


Not Afraid Anymore

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [46]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Injury, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Could you write a Zuko x reader where the reader protects Zuko from Azula but gets hurt in the process. Please and thank you!
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 149





	Not Afraid Anymore

The knot in your stomach tightened with every step you took. You had been in many battles before, but never this unmatched. This time, you almost felt like there was no hope and at the same time like there was no room for failure. Other times you have been able to hold your own, but this time you felt defenseless even with help.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko stopped when you did even if you hadn’t noticed your feet had stopped moving.

“I…” You gulped, pressing your palm against your queasy stomach. “I’m not sure I can do this” 

He frowned, showing empathy yet also determined. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders up before placing one hand over yours.

“It’s normal to be afraid” His voice was surprisingly kind and comforting even through the seriousness his tone held. “But we can do this”

Ashamed, you averted your gaze. Failure wasn’t your only fear. You were overwhelmed with the possibility of dying, of facing your last battle. You didn’t want to die…

“I am being selfish” You finally said when you felt Zuko softly squeezing your shoulder. “Instead of worrying for what’s important, for the future of the world… all I can think about is if I will die”

“No one blames you for that” He replied, now being the one to look away. “I’m… I’m afraid too, but as long as we look after each other it will be okay”

You smiled a little at his words, daring to look into his eyes. In them, you found the hope you needed. That heaviness inside you remained, but felt a tad lighter now.

Filled with resolve and determination, you nodded your head. Zuko did too, and the two of you continued walking. The silence was suffocating and unbearable, but it soon ended. 

Before your eyes was the personification of that which you feared, your biggest threat yet. There was Azula, smirking and taunting her brother. He paused, seizing her up as well. However, he didn’t take long to act. When he took a step forward, you held on to his arm.

“Be careful, Zuko” You urged him as soon as his eyes landed on you. “She won’t have mercy”

He frowned in determination and gently pushed you away.

“Neither will I” Was his reply as he continued approaching her. But you knew what he said wasn’t true.

“I’ll help you” You declared as a new, even bigger fear settled in your heart. The fear of losing Zuko.

“No” His eyes fell over you only for a moment as he went back to watch Azula. “She won’t be alone, I need you to clear off her guards”

Someone placed a hand in your arm, and upon looking over your shoulder you found with Katara’s kind blue eyes. She had come to help you as well. 

Reading the expression in her face, you understood what she was thinking.

“I…” You said to Zuko, resigned. “I have your back”

“Thank you” Were his last words to you as he walked away, perhaps forever.

Watching him go, you prayed to all superior beings to protect him. A sigh escaped your lips as he took a defensive pose to face his sister. Ready to firebend, ready to fight. Fight for his life.

“He needs to do this alone” Katara reminded you, to which you could only nod. The knot in your stomach seemed to have spread to your throat and make you unable to talk.

You exchanged a concerned glance with her as you heard them start to bend. Turning your head, you saw the energy emanating from their hands. Fire and electricity clashing, feet moving in sync in response to the other’s movements, agile bodies dodging attacks, attentive eyes following each of the opponent’s actions, brows furrowed in concentration to read the other’s strategies.

In the meantime, like Zuko had predicted, Azula’s guards appeared. Not losing one second, you and Katara began fighting them off. Even if your focus was elsewhere, as you couldn’t stop worrying about Zuko.

Paying attention to Azula, you noticed her eyes keep drifting to you and Katara. A hunch grew in your gut. She would not only attack Zuko, but those he cared about as well. Fortunately, he seemed to realize this as he inched closer to the two of you without losing sight of his sister.

Frustrated by her foiled attempts, Azula did something to deceive him. Feigning to attack you and Katara, Zuko dropped his defences. She then took advantage of his moment of weakness and smirked in satisfaction. Moving for her real target, Azula aimed for him while he was still too busy meaning to protect you two. 

Your heart sped up and began thumping inside your chest. If her bolt of lightning hit Zuko, it could kill him. It probably would. You couldn’t let that happen.

Throwing all rationality out of the window, with it including all your worries and nerves about the battle, you moved. You jumped in front of Zuko.

Your entire world seemed to suddenly vanish with the impact of Azula’s lightning, only replaced by blinding pain. Wanting to somehow let it out, you opened your mouth to scream but the sound got caught in your throat.

“No!!!” Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs, and in his anger he targeted such a powerful blast of fire against his sister that it sent her flying backwards.

“Y/N!” Katara ran to your aid while he made sure that Azula was out of combat.

You found yourself lying on the ground. At what point you had fallen, you couldn’t tell. You couldn’t move, you couldn’t breathe, you could barely keep your eyes open.

Soon, your friends arrived to kneel by your side. Katara had tears in her eyes, and Zuko’s shocked terrified expression was something you had never witnessed before.

“Why would you do that?” He exclaimed, struggling to breathe and speak. “I’m not… You shouldn’t have… not for me…”

“I…” You groaned, your face contorting in pain as the effects of Azula’s lightning lingered in your body. “I’m… I’m not afraid anymore…”

Death suddenly didn’t seem so bad. It was worth it as long as you had saved Zuko. He was safe and unharmed, everything else seemed not to matter as much. You were at peace.

“Y/N, no…” Zuko said, understanding what you were implying.

“All I was really afraid was… of losing you…”

“Dammit…” Zuko clenched his fists, clinging on to your clothes like he could anchor you to life if he held you strong enough. You could see his eyes were turning watery before he closed them.

“You’re not gonna die” Katara assured you. “Not if I can do something about it”

Both you and Zuko observed her in awe as she pulled out some water from her pendant. As she bended the liquid and aimed it towards your deep wound, you felt a gentle tingle in that spot. For a moment it smarted, but then it turned into a pleasant tickling. The pain lessened until it began subsiding.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked you, gingerly helping you sit up.

You paused for a moment, noticing that Katara’s healing abilities seemed to have worked. The impact of the lightning still resonated in your bones, and there were a few traces left of that pain, but… you were okay. 

To answer his question, you nodded your head.

“I will never make that mistake ever again” Zuko promised, suddenly pushing you against his chest and engulfing you into a desperate hug. 

“And you better not scare us like that ever again” Katara told you, giving you a tight hug as well. 

Exhausted and speechless, you only chuckled as you hugged them back.


End file.
